Questions and Answers
by SassySerpent
Summary: Flora's a single mom, but she has an amzaing life by herself with her outgoing daughter, Emilie. Until one dreadful day does Flora wishes she had Helia for comfort. Now on the search to why Emilie did what she did she demands an answer to it. R&R
1. Chapter 1 The Life

**Hey people I want your opinion on this story should I continue this story or not? This is a reenactment of a new movie I just saw and I thought it would be cool to change the plot and stuff around a little. So like it? Hate it? Should I continue the story or not? Leave a review later.**

**The POV's are just little introductions to the characters. FYI character personalities are changed.**

**I do not own any of this! But it's a really cool plot line, but I did add a few lines here and there and change them.**

**Emilie's POV**

"My name is Emilie Vandalite. I have long dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and a decent tan on my skin, but it's not as nice as my mom's. I guess you can say I got my looks from my mom mostly, but I have no clue where my dark brown hair came from. My mom has this carmel like color while my mom said my dad had this raven colored hair, but whatever dark brown suits my look. Anyways, I'm an eighteen year old and I go to Wolverine High School, and I used to be on the field hockey team as the all star. I used to be a very cheerful girl who loved to talk, but not anymore. I only talked if I had to. I wish I never sent that dumb picture to my boyfriend if it wasn't for that picture none of this would be happening right now. Only if I never sent that dumb picture my life would be normal. Ever since then my life has become hell. I'm sorry mom that i haven't told you anything about my life, but it's for your own saftey. I wanna tell you that I love you and to whomever is my dad I love you too. I may not know you, but my mom used to tell me stories about how great you were when you were younger. Dad I wish i could've gotten to know you better, but all you left me was your name. I believe it was Helia Vanalite. I never understood why mom kept your last name, but I believe it was because it was because she still loves you. Mom, I'm sorry for all your losses and what I'm going to do isn't going to help, but i just can't stand it anymore. Goodbye, Emile Lynn Vanalite P.S Mom I will always love you."

I had recored that video maybe a week ago and I was previewing it to make sure it was perfect because it would be one of the last things I would've gave my mom. My mom, my only friend left is going to be so crushed when she finds out, but I can't stand it anymore and I have to do this. It's my destiny I guess.

**Normal POV**

Emilie was at school looking like a zombie again. She walked in very slowly looking for anywhere that didn't have people staring at her, laughing at her, or anything to do with her. For the past few weeks she had been weariing really baggy clothes to try and avoid her problem, but it wasn't working. She then walked to her locker for her daily surprise.

"Damn it! Again!" Emilie opened her locker to find a bunch of condoms falling out. She threw her backpack on the floor and got on her knees and started picking up the condoms.

"Hey Em let me help you." Drake said. He got on his knees and started picking up the condoms.

"Just leave me alone!" Emilie yelled and picked up her stuff, slammed her locker shut, and went off to homeroom.

"Huh…" Drake picked the rest of the condoms and went off to homeroom.

On her way to homeroom Emilie ran into her so called friend, Kiersten. Kiersten had long beautiful blonde hair with her brown eyes and looked very beautiful with her light tan. She had a small body, but it was curvy. She looked a lot like her mom, Stella.

"Hey look it's the sexter of the field hockey team." Kiersten mocked.

"Shut up!"

Emilie continued to run to homeroom, but then ran into her so called best friend, Jen. Jen had long wavy chocolate brown hair with ice blue eyes, which made her look like a demon if you looked her straight in the eyes for too long. She also had pale skin and a slim body. She was also another girl on the field hockey team who used to be her best friend. Emilie didn't talk to her, but then gave her a death stare before she continued off to homeroom.

**Flora's POV**

I'm Flora Vandalite and I live in Florida with my only child, Emilie. I used to have a husband, Helia, but he left me. For what reasons I don't know. We always loved each other through high school and wanted to have a family together. All I know is that he left me about two years after Emilie's birth. So now iI'm a single mom raising an eighteen year old senior. It's not as bad as I thought it would be as she grew up. Surprisingly I have a really good relationship with her amazingly with my busy schedule as a house seller. Emilie is such a bright, cheery girl. She even got a scholarship to Price for field hockey. I'm so proud of her. Everyday I wake up thinking I'm so lucky to have her. She's all that i have left of Helia. I still love him, but I have no idea where he is. Even though I don't mind being a single mom I still wish I had Helia with me to raise Emilie. If something happened to Emilie...I don't know what I'd do. I guess i could have another kid...but the baby wouldn't be my Emilie and won't remind of Helia.

**Normal POV**

Flora was in a house that she was selling. She was trying to fix a pipe that was leaking. Flora picked up a wrench and was using it to try to fix the sink. When there was a ring.

"Oh I'll be there in a minute!" Flora called out to the people who were going to look around the house. Flora tightened the pipe with her wrench. "Oh please hold." Flora got out from under the sink and greeted the guests.

"Hello, so you're thinking about buying this house. So I'll show you around the house a little. Flora led them into the house and started to show them around the house. "This is the kitchen that was just redone a couple weeks ago and is very glamorous." Flora said as she felt water dripping on her foot. "So let's go to another room now."

Flora continued to show them around the house for about half an hour until they left. Flora quickly ran back to the kitchen to fix that broken pipe. Flora opened the covert to the sink. "Damn it! This looks bad! I hope Emilie doesn't mind me coming home late tonight. Thank god I got some seafood for her yesterday in case I was late again." Flora crawled back under the sink to try and ix the pipe.

**Emilie**

Emilie just arrived back from a hard day at school. She walked into her house wondering where her mom was. She grabbed a bottle of water and chips and headed for her room. When she got to her room she hung her backpack and turned her laptop on. She turned on her webcam and started to record something.

"Hi my name is Emilie Lynn Vandalite if you're watching this I guess you're invading my privacy, but I really don't care anymore. I was already violated enough over the last few weeks. It's-it's just stupid. I just wish I could take it all back. My one friend Jen and I aren't talking anymore and I thought that we'd always be best friends until we die, but I guess not. Jen she always flips to the last page of a book. She told me she does that to see if the ending is happy because if it's not she thinks there's no point in reading the book." Emilie had a combination of sadness and hurt in her voice. She was also crying a bit. "I kind of wish I could do that right now with my life. See what my life is like after….huh…I can't do this right now." Emilie stopped recording and closed her laptop.

**Emilie POV**

Today is the day i guess. I checked to make sure I left everything in the right place. I made sure that the video i made the other week was on there. I took my last breath as i was ready to embrace it.

**Downstairs**

"Hey Em I'm sorry I'm late again. I got caught up in work." Flora walked to the fridge and opened it. "Hey what you didn't want seafood? Come on Em seafood isn't going to ruin your figure." Flora started to walk up the steps. "I can make you my famous spaghetti for dinner if you want?" No response. "Emilie? Emilie Lynn?" Flora was at her room and opened it to find the most horrifying scene she'd ever seen.

"Emilie! No!" Flora yelled and instantly fell to the floor sobbing.

What she saw was heart breaking and made her cry immediately. What she saw as her daughter hanging herself. Already dead and she looked like she was dead for a couple hours, She didn't understand why would her only daughter do that?

_**Six weeks earlier**_

_Emilie was at a field hockey game. She was trying to get the ball in the net so they could catch up with the other team. Emilie got a shot in and now her team had one point while the other had two. Emilie went to the bench._

"_Jen you're in." the coach told her. Jen went out onto the field. "Something wrong Em?"_

"_Nah I just need to wrap my ankle again."_

"_Ok and nice shot."_

"_Thanks." _

_Emilie went over to where her bag was and got her phone out. She had received a text from her boyfriend Drake saying nice shot. Emilie turned around to see him smiling at her. She just loved how his light brown hair was slightly spike up and his deep dark brown eyes and his muscular jock body he had._

"_Ow!" Emilie teased him from his looks. Then got out her phone and texted him saying "Sexy"._

_In the distance Kiersten's mom, Stella, was watching Kiersten and the team playing when Flora came behind her._

"_Hey Stella did I miss anything?" Flora asked her._

"_Oh well it's a really close game. It's two to one I think and the girls are giving it a hundred and ten percent out there." Stella informed._

"_Hey where's Em?" Flora asked not seeing Emilie on the field._

"_Take a guess."_

"_The bench again." Flora rolled her eyes._

"_Yep she can't keep herself off that bench. Oh by the way Kiersten was saying that Em told her that she got a scholarship to Price is it true?"_

"_Yeah it's true. She's got star potential."_

_Later after the game was over the girls started talking and were about to leave._

"_So did Kirsty pick a major or college yet?" Flora asked._

"_I keep telling her to pick, but she just can't pick."_

"_Well for Em it's pretty easy."_

"_Hey mom let's go." Kiersten dragged Stella off to her car._

"_Hey mom can we give Jen a ride home?" Emilie asked._

"_No," Flora joked. "Of course we can! We always do!" Flora said._

"_Thanks Mrs. V." Jen said as she got in the car._

"_Hey mom…thanks." Emilie smiled at her._

**Sorry if this is a bad introduction and you don't understand it yet. It'll make more sense in a couple chapters so should I continue or not? Like, Love, Hate? Leave it in a review please. (Remember I don't own the plot well maybe like 2% of it) Also I don't know if this should be rated T or M can you help me with that please! I just put it as T for now, but it may change. So leave a review please or I won't know what to do about the story at all : ' ( I'll probably stop writing.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**Hey people! So ya like the story I see. So did anyone guess what movie this is a reenactment of yet? (Hint hint it's fairly new well in PA it is)Well if you didn't I'll tell what movie this is later.  
><strong>

**So on with this story already!**

**Present**

It's been a month since Emilie's tragic death. Still Flora had no idea why she did that. Now Flora was all alone without anyone else except she's visit Stella every now and then. Today Flora was at the service for the end of the field hockey season.

"Today is the day that we honor those who are on the field hockey team. Also the day we give out the varsity letters. I also want to point out that Kiersten Kline got an early scholarship to Price for field hockey." the coach started out with. There was applause as Kiersten went up to collect her award for field hockey. As Kiersten went back to her seat she snickered at the sight of Flora. Jen nudged Kiersten to stop. Flora just gave them both a death stare.

"Now for the varsity letters. First is Emilie Vandalite. She isn't here, but her mother Flora is here to pick up here letter." Flora walked up to go receive the letter. The people applauded for her as she accepted the letter from the coach. Flora took the letter and immediately ran out.

When Flora was out of the auditorium she grabbed her coat. When she was about to leave Stella came out from the auditorium.

"Hey why'd you run out all of a sudden?" Stella asked as she walked up to Flora.

"It was just too soon."

"Flora I understand the pain you're going through…kind of…but listen Flora," Stella pulled out a field hockey stick. "Kiersten wanted me to give this to you. She got the whole team to sign it." Stella gave her the hockey stick.

"Thank her for me…I gotta go." Flora took the stick and ran out before she broke down right in front of her friend.

**Flora's POV**

I really appreciated what Kiersten had done for me, but I just couldn't stay there any longer. So I took the stick and ran out of the school. I went to the only place that I could think of to go see, Emilie's grave. Once I got there I practically broke down in tears when I saw it. Emilie was only eighteen and had many more years to live, but she decided to go kill herself off. Since that day I always thought that I was a bad mother to her. Only if Helia were here with me. I always thought about that since that day. If Helia was still with me would've Emilie still killed herself?

I stopped sobbing for a while and looked at the grave. It inscribed:

Emilie Lynn Vandalite

September 24, 1994 to November 14, 2012

Cause of death: Hanging

Every time I looked at that grave it made me so sad. It was the beginning of a new school year and she killed herself. I still needed the answer to that though. Why did she kill herself?

After a while I went back home. I went upstairs and decided to see if there were any clues to why she killed herself. I entered her room…or should I say crime scene. I hadn't been in that room since…well the day I found Emilie hanging herself. It was exactly like it was since it then. After that I started crying again. This had been her room for eighteen years. I decided to put the hockey stick that Kiersten gave me against her desk, and her varsity letter next to her mirror. After that I decide to reminisce on her items before I started looking for clues.

I walked up to her desk and opened up her desk drawer to find some drawings. That was always the personality she had that reminded me of Helia. I noticed one thing though, the most recent pictures she did were two and a half months ago. I knew that she loved to draw all sorts of things and people, and she usually did like five drawings a week. Something wasn't right there.

Then I found a photo album that she kept in her drawer. I had the exact same one in my room though. I opened it up, but as soon as I did something fell out of it. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a picture of her at home coming night. On the back it looked like she wrote "The night my life changed forever." I didn't understand what that meant.

I continued to snoop around in her photo album and saw a bunch of pictures of Emilie with her friends, school pictures, and pictures of her with awards she got. I hadn't looked at pictures in any photo albums of her for a while I had forgotten about some of these pictures. I decided to change my root of remembrance. I changed to her computer to see if there were any pictures or diaries or anything. Just as I was waiting for the computer to load up I found a picture laminated she drew on her desk behind her computer.

It surprised me at what she drew. I couldn't believe it, it was Helia and I. I was amazed it looked just like him. She drew the picture of us next to each other and in wedding outfits. I just couldn't believe it, either she snooped around in my old pictures of him or she asked my friends for a picture of him. Either way I was really impressed with her artwork. As I put the picture back on the desk I realized something. On the back of the picture read the date she made it on. It read 11/7/12. I couldn't believe it, it was exactly one week before she killed herself.

When the computer loaded up something popped up. It was a video clip and I said "My Life." I wondered what that meant so I clicked on it and there popped up Emilie, but something didn't seem right. She wasn't her usual peppy self. **(You can just skip the next paragraph if you want)  
><strong>

"My name is Emilie Vandalite. I have long dark brown hair, emerald eyes, and a decent tan on my skin, but it's not as nice as my mom's. I guess you can say I got my looks from my mom mostly, but I have no clue where my dark brown hair came from. My mom has this caramel like color while my mom said my dad had this raven colored hair, but whatever dark brown suits my look. Anyways, I'm an eighteen year old and I go to Wolverine High School, and I used to be on the field hockey team as the all star. I used to be a very cheerful girl who loved to talk, but not anymore. I only talked if I had to. I wish I never sent that dumb picture to my boyfriend if it wasn't for that picture none of this would be happening right now. Only if I never sent that dumb picture my life would be normal. Ever since then my life has become hell. I'm sorry mom that I haven't told you anything about my life, but it's for your own safety. I wanna tell you that I love you and to whomever is my dad I love you too. I may not know you, but my mom used to tell me stories about how great you were when you were younger. Dad I wish I could've gotten to know you better, but all you left me was your name. I believe it was Helia Vandalite. I never understood why mom kept your last name, but I believe it was because it was because she still loves you. Mom, I'm sorry for all your losses and what I'm going to do isn't going to help, but I just can't stand it anymore. Goodbye, Emile Lynn Vandalite P.S Mom I will always love you."

During almost the whole video I was crying. I couldn't believe what she was saying. She said she was living hell so I guess that was part of the reason why she killed herself, but why was she living hell? Some parts of parts of the video I couldn't believe. She said she was protecting me from something, but I didn't know what. She also said she loved Helia even though she didn't know him. But I didn't understand what she meant by sent that picture to her boyfriend part what did she mean?

Then I saw that there was another video. I decided to click on that one too to see if that one revealed anything. Once again another video of her sad and crying. It broke my heart to see my daughter in that state. **(You can skip this next paragraph too f you want)  
><strong>

"Hi my name is Emilie Lynn Vandalite if you're watching this I guess you're invading my privacy, but I really don't care anymore. I was already violated enough over the last few weeks. It's-it's just stupid. I just wish I could take it all back. My one friend Jen and I aren't talking anymore and I thought that we'd always be best friends until we die, but I guess not. Jen she always flips to the last page of a book. She told me she does that to see if the ending is happy because if it's not she thinks there's no point in reading the book. I kind of wish I could do that right now with my life. See what my life is like after….huh…I can't do this right now."

I saw Emilie was really sad and hurt. I didn't understand that video at all. What did she mean by she and Jen weren't talking. What did she mean by violated? Was something going with her and I never realized it?

I lost my train of thought as I heart Emilie's phone ring. I never thought I'd hear that ringtone again since she was dead now, but turns out I did. I went up and got it and realized it wasn't a usual number.

"Hello who is this?" I asked the person on the other end.

"Oh you must be Mrs. Vandalite. Mrs. V just let me say that-" the girls started, but I rudely cut her off.

"Who is this? Why do you have my daughter's number?" I asked more harshly.

"I'm a friend of your daughter…which I'm very sorry about. We didn't know each other that well, but we were friends. I just returned from an expedition in Egypt so how about we meet at the Starbucks in your town? I'll be waiting for you." the person hung up.

I was spectacle about going, but she didn't sound like a serial killer so I decided to go. I closed up Emilie's laptop and grabbed my coat and stuff. I decided to just walk to Starbucks since it would give me the chance to clear my mind. When I walked into Starbucks there was a lady who waved me down maybe a year or two older than Emilie was. She had long beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes, a slight tan and a mature body. I sat down next to her and wanted to know more.

"Hi Mrs. V my name is Emma Garcia. I was one of Emilie's friends, but we weren't really close. Now can you please tell me what happened. I just came back from Egypt." Emma said.

I had to explain everything to Emma that happened without sobbing again. Emma looked really surprised at what I was saying.

"Oh my gosh Mrs. V I never knew. Is there anything you need?" Emma asked in astonishment.

"Actually yes. I was snooping around my daughter's room and I think that she may have killed herself because of something that happened on the Internet or something like that. Do you think something may have happened on there?"

"Actually something may have happened with her technology. There have been cases of cyber bullying where things have gotten out of control and committed suicide."

I couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth. My daughter may have been cyber bullied and I didn't even know it. I needed to know more about this.

"Did you ever think of looking on her accounts or anything?" Emma asked.

"Do you think I could find anything after all this time?"

"The Internet and phones never forget. Once it's on the Internet or a phone it stays on forever. Now I have a question for you. When did you first realized that Emilie was acting different?"

"Homecoming."

_**Flashback**_

_Stella and I were getting picture of our lovely daughters with some of their friends with their dates. We had hired a limo for the night for all of them, they deserved it. Once we got pictures Stella lead all of them to the limo. I stopped Emilie before she went off though._

"_Mom? What?" Emilie asked me a little annoyed._

"_I just wanted to warn you about prom night. You know a lot of pressure out there. You don't have to do any of it." I warned her._

"_Mom what do you actually think I'd do?" she asked a bit offended._

"_Ok, ok I'm just warning you. You know you can come home early if you want to and talk to me if something's wrong."_

"_Ok, but I do want to know something. How was your prom night?" she grinned at me._

"_Well…you don't need to know. Now scurry along with your friends have a good time, but not too good of a time." I pushed her into the limo with her light blue spaghetti strap dress and hoped her good luck._

"_Ok see ya mom!" Emilie closed the door._

_**Normal POV with Emilie after the dance  
><strong>_

_Emilie and Drake were at a hotel for that he rented for the night where he planned on something special to happen and Emilie did too, but wasn't so sure anymore._

_Emilie and Drake were in the hotel room on the bed. Drake was seducing her into it. He had planned on this night for months. Drake was kissing her and starting to move her straps down._

"_Wait, wait." Emilie broke it up._

"_What?"_

"_Oh umm nothing."_

"_Good." Drake continued to kiss her again. This time he started going up her thighs._

"_Wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_Can we lie down for a minute?" Emilie was breathing really heavy._

"_A minute?" Drake sighed and rolled to her side._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_You said homecoming would be the night."_

"_I'm sorry I did it's just…I guess I'm not ready."_

"_Em I got you flowers, chocolates, and this nice hotel room which wasn't cheap."_

"_I'm sorry, why don't you just take me home?"_

_Drake let in and took Emilie home. Drake went back to an after party though._

_Emilie walked into her house and into her room. Emilie walked over to her desk. Emilie saw the picture of her and Drake on their one year anniversary. Emilie heard a noise and turned around._

"_Mom…you scared me." Emilie walked over to her bed and sat on it._

"_Hey…something's not right. You're back before midnight on homecoming what happened?" Flora walked over to her bed and sat next to her._

"_Nothing happened."_

"_It has something to do with Drake doesn't it? So did you do it?"_

"_Mom!" Emilie yelled and got off the bed. "I don't want to talk about my sex life!"_

"_So…you're saying you have a sex life?"_

"_What! Mom! No! Mom…" Emilie whined._

"_I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Listen though I'm always someone you can talk to about anything alright?"_

"_Yeah mom."_

_**Meanwhile at the after party**_

_Drake had just arrived at the after party with some of his friends._

"_Jennifer!" Drake came up and patted Jen on the back. "Kirsty!" Drake greeted Kiersten._

"_Hey Drake I need to show you something in the other room." Kiersten dragged her off to another room._

_**Emilie**_

_Emilie was laying on her bed. Her mother had left a couple minutes ago and now Emilie was wondering what she should do. Emilie got off her bed and looked into her mirror. Very slowly did she slip her straps off and along with the rest of the dress. Soon came her bra too. She looked at herself in the mirror and got her phone out. She started doing poses and smiling._

_**Party**_

"_So what did you want to show me Kirst?"_

"_This." Kiersten started kissing Drake._

_Drake pushed her onto the bed and continued kissing her. Kiersten took his phone out of his pocket since she heard it beep and was amazed at what was showing._

_**Emilie**_

_Emilie was lying on her bed wondering if she made the right decision about sending that picture to Drake. All she was concerned about really was if it would make him happy enough to forgive her about the night._

**The story will continue in a flashback in the next chapter. So did you figure it out yet? Well anyways please review again with your thoughts about it.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Want Answers

_**Flashback **_

_**Two days later**_

_It was now the beginning of the week and everyone was back to school after the homecoming dance. Emilie was walking in the school when something went wrong._

"_Yo Emilie take it off!"_

"_Yo Emilie get any new boys lately!"_

"_Emilie Vandalite or should I say Emilie Sexterlite!"_

_Emilie heard many people calling our rude comments out to her and laughed at her as she was walking to her locker. When she finally reached her locker which seemed like it was miles away and she saw Jen there. She immediately ran up to her and wanted to know what was going on._

"_Jen what the hell is going on?" Emilie whispered._

"…_.The picture. Everyone saw the picture of you…well you know." _

_Emilie's eyes widen she couldn't believe what she just said. "Come with me!" Emilie dragged Jen into the closest bathroom._

"_Em calm down." Jen tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. Emilie was breathing really heavy and fast. She was also moving around a lot._

"_Jen how can I calm down when everyone in this school-" Emilie was cut short when she saw something on the wall. "What the hell?" Emilie yelled. The wall had slut, Vandaslut, and Vanslut on it. "Jen who the hell sent out that text!" Emilie asked as she got a wet paper towel and tried to rub the marker off the wall._

"_I don't know why or who did that."_

_Emilie was trying to wash the marker off, but it wasn't working at all it was just making the wall wet. "Give me a pen now!"_

"_Uh ok." Jen opened up her book bag and found a pen and gave it to Emilie._

_Emilie took the pen and was trying to black out the marker. "Damn it!" the pen wasn't working at all. "Why won't it work!" Emilie was starting to break down and fell to the floor._

"_Emilie come on get off the floor…which is filthy. Go talk to whoever you sent the text to first. The person probably made the text get out there." Jen helped Emilie get up off the floor._

"_Oh my god that son of a bitch!" Emilie yelled and walked out of the bathroom. Emilie was looking all over for Drake when she finally spotted him. She walked up to him with an angry face._

"_What the hell did you do!" Emilie yelled at him._

"_Look if you're talking about that text you sent me I didn't do anything with it. I didn't send it to anyone I don't know how it got out._

"_Oh so now you're thinking of me as a fool? Well think again!" Emilie slapped him in the face which caused him to fall to the ground._

"_Ow!"_

_Then Kiersten casually walked up like nothing was going on. "Hey Emilie before you start a slap fight I have to show you this new wallpaper I got. It's super sexy. I was thinking about sending it to . Do you think I should?" Kiersten showed her the text as her wallpaper._

"_Oh shut it Kiersten! Oh wait I meant to say Kiersten Bitchy Kline!"_

"_Hey that's not my middle name!" Kiersten protested._

"_Oh shut it! And you!" Emilie looked towards Drake on the ground. "I'll be back and I'll want answers!" Emilie ran off with anger._

**Present Flora's POV**

"I don't know what happened, but whatever happened must've been bad since she killed herself."

"Well do you have your daughter's phone with you right now?" Emma asked.

"No, I left it in her room. I'll go home and I'll look at it and maybe in the next couple of days we'll see each other again."

"Ok I'll be free." Emma said.

I got up and left. After that conversation with Emma I couldn't believe it. Emilie may have been cyber bullied and I didn't even realize it. Yes, I realized since homecoming she was acting different, but I just thought it was because she was a teenager and well I changed a lot during my teenager years so I just figured. Now I really wanted Helia with me he'd comfort me right now. Since he left me I always wondered why he left me. I just wished that I could contact him somehow and tell him his only daughter that I knew of was dead. I shook my head and tried to focus on what was going on and thinking I had to find out why she killed herself.

Once I got home I went back up to Emilie's room and got her phone. Once I turned it on I looked at her photos. I couldn't believe it there had been like ten photos of my daughter pretty much naked. All she had on was her panties. I couldn't believe it so I decided to snoop on her accounts online. Good thing Emilie left her passwords and usernames on her computer. When I got on her Facebook account there were mean comments all over her wall. I wrote a couple of the names down and I decided just to rest for the rest of the day and think of my next move.

**Next day**

I decided to go to the school and talk to the principals about some of the students who were bullying Emilie. I was in Mr. Smith's office and the vice principal, Mrs. Knot, was also in there. The principal was on his side of the desk while Mrs. Knot and I were across from him.

"Mr. Smith I'd like to have a work with some of these students. I believe they were part of cyber bullying my daughter." I handed him a sheet with a couple names on it.

"Let's see…Jackson Miller, Ariana Klingsmith, and Blake Zane." Mr. Smith said and then gave Mrs. Knot a look. She then shook her head no. "I'm sorry Mrs. Vandalite, but we can't help." he handed me the sheet back.

I looked at him with disbelief. "Wait you can't help me or won't help me?"

"Can't." Mr. Smith got out of his chair. "Those students don't go to school here. You said they were cyber bullying so they were dummy account probably "

"Fine if you can't help me the someone will." I got up and left his office. I knew the one person who this all started with and I knew what class he was in. So I waited outside for him. Once the bell rung I looked at each student closely at every student. When Drake finally came out I pulled him aside

"Mrs. V….I have to get to class." Drake said.

"It'll only take a minute." I pulled out Emilie's phone and showed it to him. "I know you saw it. Now tell me who did you send it to?"

"Mrs. Vandalite I didn't send it to anyone…I have to get to class." Drake turned around and headed off to class.

Well that didn't work at all. I decided to wait outside until everyone was done with class. After about another hour I saw the students coming out. Then I saw who I was targeting next. I got up and walked up to Jen who was talking to some of her other friends.

"Jen can I talk to you alone?"

The rest of her friends left so I could talk to her.

"So what did you need to ask me?" Jen asked.

"Do you know why Jen killed herself?"

Jen walked away from me and went to go sit on a bench. I sat down next to her and waited for an answer.

"Mrs. V I really want to know why she killed herself, but I don't know."

"I think you know something. I saw a video of her talking about some stuff. She said you two were talking. Why weren't you two talking?"

"I don't know…some dumb fight we had."

"Do you think she left any other videos?"

"Well she had a vlog and posted some of them, but I think she took it down before she killed herself."

"Jen I know you're leaving something out…but if you don't want to tell me right now I'm not going to force you." I got up. "You know where I live if you want to confess some more later." I left Jen to sit there on the bench to think.

**Later that day**

It was around four when I heard a knock at the door. I got up and went to go answer the door. When I opened up the door I was kind of surprised at who it was. It was Jen. I was thinking she'd come by in like a day or two not this soon.

"So you want to help me now?"

"Let me search her computer and maybe I can find some videos."

"Ok, but first let me show you the last video she made."

I lead Jen up to Emilie's room. While the computer was loading Jen was looking around some of Emilie's old stuff in her room. It looked like she really missed her.

"Here come here. Here's the last video she made."

I showed her the video about Emilie crying and talking about how her life was being invaded and how she and Jen weren't talking. While Jen watched that it looked like she was amazed.

"Not easy to watch is it? I've seen it so many times I think I'm numb."

"Let me on I'll try to look for anything."

"Ok I'll be back in a minute." I got up and let Jen do her thing.

In the meantime while she was doing that I picked up my cell phone and a piece of paper and called the newspaper company.

"Hello I received your let about my article and you said you could publish it. So I can just revise it then you can publish it?"

The person told me to make the fixes and then I send it back in and it could be published.

"Ok I'll get my article revised and send it back to you. Bye." I hung my cell phone up and went back to Jen. "So you find anything?"

"No…she only left those few things you already saw. Nothing else about why she killed herself."

"I don't understand why would she only leave those few things?"

"I have to go." Jen got up and left to go back home.

I needed answers. Jen wasn't giving them and Drake wasn't either or at least not yet. I needed to try someone out of the school. I gave Emma a quick text to meet me at Starbucks again tomorrow.

**The next day**

I meet up with Emma again wondering if she had any answers.

"Emma did you see this picture before?" I pulled out Emilie's phone and showed it to her.

"Yes…I saw it from a friend. She went to the all star camp Emilie went to."

_**Flashback Normal POV **_

_Emilie was walking up to the registration table when to girls came up to her._

"_Hey I'm Haily. You go to Greenburg right?"_

"_Nah…Wolverine High and my name's Emilie." Emilie corrected._

"_Oh my gosh! I've heard of you! You're like the Wolverine High's best player they've had for a while. Oh by the way I'm Lindsey."_

"_Yeah you're right. I'll see you two on the field I guess then." Emilie walked off to the registration booth and got into the game._

_The girls were playing some friendly games of field hockey and Emilie was showing off some mad skills. When the game was over Emilie walked back over to Haily and Lindsey._

"_Hey Emilie those were some mad skills you had out there!" Lindsay said._

"_Yeah they were. Hey I'm going to get something to drink you two wanna come?" Haily asked._

"_I'll go with." Lindsey got up and followed Haily._

"_I'm good you two go." Emilie remained sitting down._

_When the two left everyone's phones started going crazy. Everyone was starting to receive a text and everyone was starting to whisper about something and glancing at Emilie._

"_Hey Lindsey look at this." Haily showed her the text._

"_Oh my gosh you have to delete that Haily!"_

"_Why? Just as long as Emilie doesn't know I have it, it doesn't matter."_

_Meanwhile with Emilie she was starting to get annoyed with the people at the camp. Finally she gave up grabbed her equipment and left._

**Present **

"You said your friend received it at all star camp. Did anyone else receive it?"

"She told me everyone received it."

"If everyone at all star camp saw it then how far do you think it spread?"

"If everyone forwarded that text then….it went viral."

**Yay another chapter done…I think I'm about a quarter of the way done! Yay! SNEAK PREVIEW!**

"**Hey mom." Kiersten greeted as she got in the car.**

"**Hey Kirsty how was school?"**

"**Not bad, but there's reporters everywhere."**

**Hmm…what's going on? Keep reading to find out! And please review your thoughts: )**


	4. Chapter 4 Liar!

**Kiersten's POV**

I was dropped off by my mom. When I arrived on campus there were reporters everywhere. When I walked by them I heard them say something about Emilie. I couldn't make it all out, but I think they said something about figuring out why she killed herself. When I walked into the school I went over to Drake who was at his locker getting his stuff.

"Hey you know what's up about all the reporters everywhere?" I asked him as I chewed on my gum.

"Something about Mrs. V," he said as he was looking through his locker. "Here," he handed me a newspaper.

"Hmm," I opened up the newspaper and saw the breaking news. "Hmm Emilie Vandalite bullied to death. Wait," I said as I saw something that caught my eyes. "It says the cops may get involved. Mrs. V is taking this way too far."

"She just wants answers," Drake said as one reporter passed him. "I'll talk to you later, he took the newspaper from me and shoved it in his locker and went off to homeroom.

Later after that somewhat normal day my mom picked me up. On the way to my mom's car I had to dodge the reporters again. I mean literally this is like if I was a pop star and these people are the paparazzi. When I finally reached my mom's car I opened the door then slammed it shut.

"Hey Kiersten."

"Hey mom."

"How was school?"

"Eh ok except there's like reporters everywhere. I swear they're just like the paparazzi."

"Reporters? Why?"

"I don't know something about Mrs. Vandalite and something about police asking us questions about Emilie's death."

"Oh my gosh the police really. Well Emilie's death was tragic, but she made that choice herself. Even when you were making fun of her you were just joking right?"

"Well yeah."

"I mean its high school everyone just needs to relax," my mom started up the car and drove us home.

**The next day Flora's POV**

The next day I decided I'd try to ask some students if they knew anything about Emilie. When I got to the school and started asking them questions they walked off, said I don't know, or I can't talk about it. When I started asking a teacher Mr. Trick, Emilie's old chemistry teacher, he told me something.

"Mrs. Vandalite you're not getting anywhere with this quest of yours."

"Ok then," I started to walk off.

"Look Mrs. V I'm saying these students aren't going to tell you anything. Sometimes when parents think that someone is out there asking their kids questions they think you're harassing them. So they tell their kids not to say anything and that newspaper add you put in didn't help anything."

"Someone out there is going to tell me what-" I was cut off by the assistant principal.

"Mrs. V can I speak with you in my office?"

I walked to her office with her and I wondered why she wanted me in her office.

"Mrs. V I called you here to tell you something. I started a group called Kindness Matters. It's a group where kids can express some stressful stuff going on in their life."

"A group? That's not what these students need. What they need is to be punished not some dumb group!"

"We can't change what happened to Emilie, but we can help these other students so another tragedy like this doesn't happen."

"I'm leaving," I got up and headed back home, but first I needed to go to the bathroom to wash up.

I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. When I looked into the mirror it was really dirty. When I went to go get a paper towel I couldn't believe what was written all over the wall. Vandaslut, Vanslut, and the most used one slut was written all over the wall. I couldn't believe what these girls were saying about my daughter. I stormed out of the bathroom and headed for outside. Just as I was about to leave the school I saw Mr. Trick talking to Mr. Smith. As I walked passed them Mr. Trick left and Mr. Smith started yelling at me.

"Mrs. Vandalite I cannot have you harassing my students!"

"Harassing! How often do you go in the girls' bathroom?"

"Pfft."

"Well if you went in there maybe you'd see why I want answers!"

"I will not let you turn my school inside out!"

"Either you're covering for these students or you're totally incapable of doing your job. Honestly I can't decide which!"

"I will not tolerate this!" Mr. Smith yelled as he ran back into the main part of the school

As I was walking to my car I saw Drake leaning against a pole talking to Kiersten. As I passed him I gave him a death stare which he saw as he looked into my eyes. Kiersten turned around and just snickered at me. I continued before I started another scream fest at the school, but I'd be back.

I got in my car and went to the house that I was selling for my business. When I got there I walked in and discovered Mariah, my co-worker for this house, packing up some stuff.

"Hey Flora we're going in a different direction for this house," she said as she was packing some stuff.

"What? No, I know I've been unavailable, but-"

"I'm sorry, but we can't afford to have this house on the market. This house is now Aero corps."

I didn't fight back I just left. I took our sign down and threw it in the car. When I got home I checked the mailbox. When I opened it I discovered a bunch of letters in there. When I opened some of the letters they all said the same thing. They all said "Leave me alone!" in black and white comic letters. I took all the letters out and headed for inside, and showed Stella. Stella was at my house for the day to help me clean the house a bit. We went into the kitchen and I threw all the letters on the table.

"Oh my gosh Flora's what's all these?"

"I don't know. Someone's threatening me. Whoever made these must've dropped them off there's no return address. Did you see any strange cars?"

"Define strange cars."

"I don't know, but I know I'm turning these letters into the police-" I was cut off with my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. V its Emma! You have to come to Emilie's grave and quick!"

"Why? What happened?"

"Just hurry!" Emma hung up.

"Stella I have to go, Emma just called and it's an emergency," I grabbed my stuff and left Stella in the kitchen to look at the letters.

I got in my car and went straight to Emilie's grave. When I got to the cemetery it looked like everything was normal from afar. When I ran to Emilie's grave I was so pissed off and started crying again. I knelt down and looked at her grave more closely. On the grave was "Em is a slut!" in spray paint. The one last thing that gave my daughter respect was now trashed and gone. While I was pissed and crying I heard someone come from behind. When I turned around I saw Drake.

"Who did this?"

"I don't know."

"You're lying! Why are you even here?"

"I came to pay my respects."

"You're just lying now tell me who did this."

"Mrs. V I really don't know."

"Who did you send that text out to Drake."

"I swear Mrs. V I didn't send that text to anyone."

"You're just lying. Drake she sent you the text who else could've sent that out and make it go viral?"

"I don't know how, but you're acting like you're the only one who lost her. You're not the only one…who loved her."

"Just more lies and I bet you sent that text out to be a big man to all your friends. Drake you're the one she sent it to nobody else you're the one who made it go viral. Now tell me the truth since no one else in hell is telling me!"

"I really don't know."

"More lies," I had enough of going back and forth he just kept telling me he didn't know anything. I got up and left. While I walked away I turned around and saw Drake kneeling in front of the grave I bet he was just putting up an act to make it seem more real. I went back to my car and went for a long drive.

Much later maybe around nine at night I finally went back home. I had driven around and stopped at a couple places for about five hours. I needed to clear my mind, but it didn't help much. When I went back in my house I heard a noise coming from upstairs. So I took my heels off so whoever was in my house didn't hear me. Then I went into the kitchen and got a knife just in case. I went upstairs as quietly as I could go. I the barged into Emilie's old room and discovered no one in there. I quickly ran over to the window and looked out it to find no one at all.

After searching the rest of the house I went back downstairs, but I didn't let my guard down for a while. I went back into the living room and sat on the couch and sighed of relief. Then when I finally was calm something unexpected happened. I screamed and jumped off the couch when I heard something break my living room window. I went over to the object to discover a brick. I looked out the window wondering who on Earth would break my window open with a brick.

**There ya have it chapter 4: ) So please review this chapter on your thoughts. **

**Next time on Questions and Answers someone confesses something that makes a big difference, but who makes this confession? How will this confession help Flora in her quest to find out who sent out that text and why she killed herself? Something happens to Drake, but what will it be? Find out next time on Questions and Answers.**


	5. Chapter 5 I Confess

Flora's POV

I was another day and I had nothing better to do so I decided to give my house a new coat of paint. It was really late when I started, a little before the high school let out probably. I was outside on a ladder when I heard a car pull up, but I didn't turn around until I heard who it was.

"Flora, Drake Collins was arrested today on charges for child pornography," Mrs. Knot started.

"So?" I asked as I turned around from my house.

"He was also released today. He said he never forwarded that text he said he was too embarrassed for Emilie and it was a personal thing. You are taking this thing way too far. Mr. Smith and I have been getting phone calls from irate parents saying the same thing. It was Emilie's choice that she made not ours she chose to kill herself," Mrs. Knot started to walk off to her car.

"I want the cell phone records!" I yelled as she shut her door and drove off. The other day after our fight they decided they'd get the cell phone records from the police and show them to me.

I then thought of something I could do that wasn't useless. I checked my phone to see that the high school probably just let out and the students were going home. I got in my car and drove off to the road Jen took to walk back home. When I finally spotted Jen on the side of the street I pulled up to her as I rolled my window down.

"Jen I need to walk to you."

"I can't be seen with you," Jen continued to walk.

"Wait, it'll only take two minutes," I pulled my car over and turned it off. I jumped out of my car and went over to Jen.

"What? I have to get home."

"On homecoming. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did anything happen between Drake and Kiersten, or Drake and Emilie. Did any of them do anything?"

_**Jen's POV flashback**_

_I was on the dance floor with some of my friends when I saw Kiersten dragging Drake by the hand somewhere. I think she was taking him to the private room in the back of here that had a bed._

_**End of flashback**_

I was still looking at Mrs. Vandalite I remembered, but I didn't want to tell her. Instead I started to walk off without answering. Then Mrs. Vandalite spurted something out.

"Jen…did Kiersten send you that text?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and I turned my head towards her.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting on a bench reading a book when I heard Emilie talking to Drake. I didn't turn around, but I listened to their conversation._

"_Drake come on tell the kids to stop teasing me. They respect you and they'll listen to you," I heard Emilie begging to Drake._

"_It's not that simple Emilie."_

_I then heard someone in heels walking up towards them. It was probably Kiersten since she made so much noise in her heels._

"_Hey Drake why are you talking to Emilie Vandaslut?" I heard Kiersten mock._

"_Oh shut it!" I heard Emilie yell and then storm off._

"_Why won't you cut her some slack or something?"_

"_Cause Earth to Drake Emilie Vandalite deserves it duh."_

"_No she didn't"_

"_Uh yeah she did. She sent out a text of her practically naked for the world to see and it'll never die out."_

"_Well maybe if you didn't send it out to the whole world to see. She sent that text to me and to me alone. What did you take my phone at the party and send it to the whole football team?"_

"_Ok I admit I took your phone, but I only sent it to one person."_

"_Later."_

_**End of flashback**_

I turned my whole body towards her and finally confessed.

"Ok yes Kiersten sent me that text, but what difference does it make?"

"It makes a big difference Jen. Thank you." Mrs. Vandalite then got back in her car to leave me to go back walking to my house.

**Later Flora's POV**

I was in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I was thinking it was a delivery guy or someone, but it turns out it was Drake. I was wondering why he was here. I opened up the door and went on the porch with him.

"Hi," Drake greeted.

"Hey, come sit," I walked over to the bench I had on the porch. I sat down and gestured him to sit down too. When he finally did I told him what was on my mind. "I know it wasn't you."

"I understand why you thought it was me. You thought it was me because she sent that text to me and only me."

"I'm sorry, I should've believed you."

"If I wasn't a jerk to Emilie maybe she wouldn't be dead right now. I just feel so guilty for this whole situation. This whole thing probably started out with me being a jerk. I was a jerk to her and that caused her to send that picture. When that picture came out the kids started teasing her and it started to spiral out of control. I didn't do anything to help to stop it from doing that. All I did was stand there like a loner and not help."

While he said that I remembered one day.

_**Flashback normal POV**_

_Flora and Emilie were in their car and Emilie was looking at Drake with some of his friends. He and her were broken up and weren't really close anymore._

"_Still hard seeing him isn't it. Well just think of it this way it's his lost. You're such a great girl Emilie. Now you better get off to school. I love you."_

"_Love you too." Emilie got out of the car and Flora drove off to work._

_While Emilie was walking off to school she passed Drake, but didn't talk to him. On her way to school she received an unusual text and she ran in the opposite direction from the school._

**Please Review! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I'm sick and plus if I go too far the chapter after this one would've been too short since I'm going to leave it at a cliffhanger.**

**Next time on **_**Questions and Answers**_** Drake continues to tell Flora about Emilie's life. Flora goes to Stella's house, but she has a little fight with Stella, but eventually ends up crying. While in the bathroom she found something she's never expect to see. The police also have some news to tell her. Find out next time on **_**Questions and Answers**_**.**


	6. Chapter 6 Oh my God!

"She was skipping class, her grades were slipping, and she was even skipping field hockey practice. That game was her life she'd never skip practice unless something was seriously wrong," Mark continued.

_**Flashback**_

_Kiersten and Jen were in the locker room getting ready for a field hockey practice when the text came into their conversation._

"_Hey Jen it looks like Emilie Vandaslut didn't show up for practice again," Kiersten commented as she was getting her cleats on._

"_Don't you think we should lay off a little? I mean that was like a month ago. Don't you think it's getting a little old?" Jen said as she was getting ready._

"_No she sent that pic out and its good gossip. Besides she broke the rules of sexting never show your face. It's always face down, knees up, and no birth marks as simple as that."_

"_Ok well maybe she broke the rules of sexting, but that doesn't mean we have to keep bullying her about the picture that we have on our phones."_

"_You still have that picture? I deleted it like after a day. I thought maybe some perverted freshmen boys might still have it, but you?"_

"_No I didn't mean it like that. I meant had on our phones I deleted that picture too."_

"_You know somebody probably still has that picture on their phone and somebody should really show it to coach," Kiersten hinted towards Jen._

"_No way! I'd get in trouble."_

"_No you don't actually have to show her, besides you don't have the picture to tip her off. Just tip it off to her then she'll ask someone who has it on their phone to show it to her and boom."_

"_I don't know."_

"_You know if Emilie Vanslut is still on our team for the championships and one of the coaches finds out about Emilie's little incident we can get kicked out of the championships."_

"_They can do that?" Jen asked in amazement that they could just do that._

"_Yeah Jen, they can do that to any team. You have to tip coach off so we don't get kicked out of the championships."_

"_Well why don't you just tell coach since you thought of it?"_

"_Because she beat me out of the scholarship. Coach would just think I'm doing it to get revenge, and it would look bad on me. So if somebody is going to tell coach it had to be you Jen," Kiersten got up and left for the field to let Jen think._

_**End of flashback**_

"I just wish I could take everything back I said to her. I never meant to hurt Emilie, but it happened."

"You weren't responsible for what happened to Emilie, but I don't want to completely forgive you yet. You're one of the first people who were honest with me though."

Drake got up and he walked back home while Flora got up and went to her car to go somewhere.

**Stella's House Flora's POV**

"I don't know what I'm going to do Stella I don't know what to do. I'm completely lost about this text."

"Flora you're over pressuring yourself dear. Just let yourself relax from all the stress you've put on yourself."

"Do you think I might've took this too far? Maybe I crossed the line on Emilie's friends a little. I can't rest until I find out who sent out that text though."

"Flora just give it a rest the kids won't give you any answers. Now I think I'll go get something to drink," Stella was about to leave when I stopped her.

"I know it was Kiersten," I interrupted.

"Excuse me? I know one thing; it was not my daughter Kiersten who sent out that text."

"Stella think about it. Kiersten's been jealous of Emilie since the day she was born. She's always been."

"Who suggested that it was my daughter Kiersten?"

"Someone told me in confidential."

"I'm going to settle this right now," Stella got up and went to the bottom of her staircase. "Kiersten, honey, can you come down for a minute?"

I heard footsteps coming down and then Kiersten showed up at the bottom of the steps. "Yeah mom?"

"Mrs. Vandalite here thinks you sent that picture of Emilie out. Now, did you send that picture to anyone at all?"

"Well no, I received it, but eventually everyone did," Kiersten turned her head towards me. "Mrs. V, I swear I would've never sent that text out to anyone. Emilie was one of my closet friends," Kiersten told me. I knew she was lying since Jen told me that Kiersten sent her that text.

"Thank you Kiersten. You can go now."

Kiersten headed back up to her room and Stella came back to the couch and sat down next to me.

"See that settles everything."

"She's lying. I wanna see her phone."

"Flora we have friendship since high school. I think you need to trust me some more and you need to trust my daughter more."

I felt tears watering up in my eyes and I started crying again. Stella pulled me close to and I was crying on her shoulder.

"Oh Flora everything is going to be alright."

"I'm sorry. I just miss her so much."

"Oh we all do Flora. Now, how about I go get us something to drink?"

"Ok," Stella got up and headed for the kitchen." I'm-I'm going to use your bathroom."

"Ok Flora."

I went to Stella' bathroom and I washed myself up a bit. When I was done washing my face I grabbed the hand towel to dry my face, but I accidently knocked off some of their magazines off the toilet. I got on my knees to pick them up, but before I did I noticed something odd about the magazines. There were various letters cut out of the magazines and the letters were stuffed in there. The letters looked like the exact same ones I had on those threat letters,

"Oh my god Kiersten, what did you do?"

**Kiersten's POV**

I went back to my mom downstairs once I knew Mrs. Vanalite was in another part of the house. My mom was in the living room getting something, but I had to tell her.

"Mom! I'm dead!"

"Now calm down Kiersten, why are you dead?"

"She's totally going to get the cops to arrest me! She thinks that I sent out that text!"

"Kiersten now that's not going to happen because you didn't forward that text to anyone."

"Well not exactly…I forwarded that text to Jen, but I only sent it to her."

"Kirsty!...Now I'm ashamed of you, but it wasn't your fault that picture was taken. Now get that glass and let's go," my mom pointed to an empty glass of water and she headed for the kitchen.

I grabbed the cup and followed her, but something didn't seem right. My mom didn't give me a speech or take anything away. All she did was say that she was ashamed of me that's it. It didn't seem right.

**Flora's POV**

I left Stella's house once I was done in the bathroom. I told Stella something came up at work, but really I was going to the school to talk to Mrs. Knot. When I got up Mrs. Knot's office I saw a police officer with her.

"I'd like to drop charges on Drake Collins," I started.

"This is a really good thing you're doing Mrs. Vandalite," Mrs. Knot started.

"No I'm dropping them on Drake, but putting them on Kiersten Kline."

"Mrs. V haven't you had enough of this yet? You're never going to figure out who did it."

"In the Kline's bathroom I found comic letters that looked exactly like the ones on the threat letters I received."

"That's hardly proof," the police officer started." Besides we have the cell phone records right here," the officer pulled out a sheet of paper." It's says right here that Kiersten only sent it to one person, Jennifer Calvery. Then Jennifer sent it to forty other recipients. We don't know the names of all the recipients, but we're working on it. The person who made the text go viral was Jennifer Calvery."

**Please Review!**

**Next time on **_**Questions and Answers **_**the gig is up for Jen, but is anything as it seems anymore? The truth comes out; there are always two sides to a story right? Find out next time on **_**Questions and Answers.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Betryal or Forgiveness?

I couldn't believe what the police officer had just told me at the school. How could Jen do this kind of thing to Emilie? Jen was one of Emilie's closet friends and she betrays Emilie like that. I had so much on my mind while I was driving. First I thought it was Drake then Kiersten, but now I know it was Jen who sent out that text. When I finally got home I entered my house, but something wasn't right. I heard something it didn't sound like the TV, but a voice. I headed upstairs to Emilie's room. The door was opened and I looked inside to find Jen doing something. I saw a bunch of video clips and once she clicked on a new one I saw they were videos of Emilie. I then stepped inside the room.

"I should call the cops right now," I said as Jen turned around suddenly to look at me. I saw a shocked look in those piercing blue eyes of her.

Once Jen recovered from the shock she ran out of the room without saying another word. She also didn't turn off the video that she had playing. I walked up to the computer and it was Emilie crying about something.

"Today I was kicked off the field hockey team and I also lost my scholarship to Price," Emilie cried.

_**Flashback Normal POV**_

_Emilie had just finished off another hard class. As she was walking through the hall way her field hockey coach pulled her aside._

"_Emilie I have to talk to you."_

"_Yeah coach?"_

"_I saw the picture."_

_Emilie's face changed dramatically like she knew what was going to happen next._

"_I have no other choice, but to ask you to leave the field hockey team. I also have no other choice, but to report this to Price. I know that this was just some innocent prank between you and your boyfriend, but unfortunately there's consequences," the coach started to walk off, but said one last thing. "If you need to talk my door is always open," the coach left Emilie there to leave for her next class. Emilie had an upset look on her face as she walked off to her next class._

_At the end of school Emilie went to the locker room to pick up her stuff. Emilie went to her locker when Kiersten started to talk to her while she was getting her stuff._

"_Hey look its Emilie Vanslut. You know my friend Haily, at all stars camp, said you made such an impression there," Kiersten said._

"_Oh my god Kiersten you are such a bitch!" Emilie gritted through her teeth as she grabbed her bag from her locker._

"_Well it's better to be bitch than a slut," Kiersten said as she got closer to Emilie from behind with her stick._

_Emilie couldn't stand it anymore. Emilie grabbed Kiersten's stick and started to push it towards her face. Kiersten held onto it as long as she could until Emilie thrusted it on her face making hard contact with her nose. Kiersten let go of the stick and almost fell to the floor as she held her nose._

"_Kiersten it's enough that I considered you a friend a couple months ago, but I don't have to deal with this shit! If you hated me as much as you show it I'm surprised it took you that long it run to coach!" everyone else in the locker room stopped talking to watch the outbreak. "I'm off the team!"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know already ya bitch!"_

"_Slut I'm being serious I didn't know! I didn't rat you out Jen did," Kiersten said as she stood up and let the blood from her nose flow onto her face._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Jen ratted you out. She must've finally told coach about the picture of you naked. I didn't think that she actually had it in her," Kiersten said as if on cue Jen walked in wondering what was going on._

"_Umm why does Kiersten have a bloody nose?" Jen asked as she saw Kiersten with a bloody nose._

"_Don't change the subject you bitch! Don't act like you don't know what's going on!" Emilie threw Kiersten's stick on the ground and walked over to Jen with a face that looked like she wanted to kill someone. "I can't believe you stabbed me in the back! You told coach about the damn picture and you got me kicked off the team! I hate you Jen or should I say what you hate to be called. Jennifer Arianna Calvery is such a bitch along with Kiersten Jocelyn Kline!"_

"_Hey slut quit giving out our full names to everyone," Kiersten butted in while she was standing against a locker with her stick to stay a distance away from Emilie._

"_Jen or Jennifer as you hate that name I hate you! You are so spineless!" _

"_Hey slut if you keep yelling coach might hear you and come in here and see what damage you cause to me and Jen. Besides Jen has nothing to do with this, but I must say that's she's not so spineless she got you kicked off the team."_

"_Yeah I'm not so spineless Emilie," Jen whispered looking straight into her eyes._

"_Just go to hell!" with that said Emilie stomped out of the locker room steaming mad at what just happened._

_**End of flashback Flora's POV**_

"My life is just gone. My boyfriend is gone, my favorite sport in the world, and I'm just nothing anymore. I don't even need to live anymore heaven is probably better than this. Because of that dumb picture, I've been betrayed so much by everyone. I'm done," Emilie ended the video and I felt tears in my eyes. I didn't know who I could trust anymore. Jen said there were no more videos when there were lots more. I then heard a noise realizing Jen was still in my house.

"I am so sorry Mrs. V!" she exclaimed to me.

I didn't have words to describe the feeling instead I slammed my hand on the desk in anger.

"Mrs. V I'm so sorry about Emilie! I hate myself for what I did. I didn't want our team to get disqualified from the championships and I just wanted Kiersten to like me more of friend! I hate myself because I didn't help her at all I just ignored her and let everyone bully her. I'm so sorry about what I did and said to her. I'm sorry about your daughter."

"Jen I don't know if I can trust you anymore. Even if you were mad at Emilie though how could you send that picture out to so many people?" I asked her while I made no eye contact.

"Mrs. V I swear I never sent out that picture. On homecoming night I left my phone in the limo and the driver dropped it off at Kiersten's house, and I went to pick it up the next day. I always thought it was Kiersten."

"Oh my god," that's all that came out of my mouth I couldn't believe this anymore I needed justice and I was about to get it.

**Please Review! **

**There's only one more chapter after this: ) I might do an epilogue though and finally this movie's title will be revealed!**

**Next time on **_**Questions and Answers**_** the suspect for this crime is finally caught, but at what cost? Somebody gets into a terrible accident, but who is it? Is all the drama for Flora and Wolverine High School finally over or is there more to it? Find out next time on **_**Questions and Answers.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Justice is Served

**Kiersten's POV**

I just came home from hanging with some of my friends. My mom was in her room getting ready for something, but I didn't know why until she told me.

"Hey Kiersten we need to meet your father tonight," my mom called to me.

"Really mom?"

"Yep, and he's bringing the wife so put on something nice."

I was about to answer when I saw my mom's phone starting to ring. "Hey mom your phones ringing."

"Just let it ring I'll call him back later."

"I'll just text him," I called out to her. "Probably dad saying he's late as usual," I took my mom's phone off the charger and walked over to the island to stand against it. When I was about to text my dad I saw something unusual. "Jen?" my mom had received a text from Jen. I clicked on what she sent and I was really shocked. It was the picture of Emilie practically naked. It was until I heard my mom's heels that I snapped out of it.

"I saw it. I saw Emilie's picture on your phone. Oh my god what did you do!" I demanded an answer from m mom.

"What are you talking about?" my mom smiled at me like there was nothing going on at all.

"You sent it out?"

"No Jen sent it out. They have the cell phone records."

"But you had her phone when the limo driver dropped it off here. What did you send it to forty other people then send one for yourself for a souvenir?" I asked her in disgust.

"I did it for you."

"No," I whispered hearing what came out of my mother's mouth.

"I did it all for you. Emilie made you so unhappy and she took everything away from you. You wouldn't have gotten that scholarship otherwise," my mom was trying to convince me that what she did was ok. I just looked at her in disgust.

"Mom! That was her scholarship! She was the great athlete! She was the honor student! She deserved it!" I paused as she looked at me and everything fit together perfectly. "It was you who trashed her grave and the brick it was all you!" when I said that she was looking anywhere, but my eyes. When she finally did she spoke.

"You'll understand once you have children of your own," as she continued I nodded my head no. "Kiersten, I love you so much that I'd do anything for you anything."

"Mom, I may have teased her, but I would've never wanted her to kill herself."

"Ok, Kiersten, listen to me it was all just a harmless prank. We had nothing to do with it Emilie was so unhitched she killed herself. Our hands are clean," my mom tried to convince me, but I wasn't buying it.

"Mom! No they aren't and they never will be," I grabbed my pursed and I ran away from my mom.

"Kiersten! Kiersten! Where are you going!" my mom yelled at me.

"Away from you!" I yelled before I left my house and drove away in my mom's car.

**Stella's POV**

Oh my god my daughter just drove off in my car! I grabbed my phone and quickly texted her. I then heard a ring at my door. I went to the door to find police men waiting.

"Police my daughter just drove off in my car all upset and-" I managed to say before they spoke up.

"Stella Kline you're under arrest for the distribution of child pornography," one police officer told me before he dragged me out of my house.

I couldn't believe it what did I do.

**Kiersten's POV**

I was driving off somewhere far away. I didn't know where or couldn't care less just so long as I didn't die. I was driving way over the speed limit, but there weren't any cops around since I was on a mountain somewhere. I then heard my phone buzz. I grabbed my phone and flipped it open. I swerved on the road as I looked at the text and not at the road.

It read "Kiersten please forgive me! I'm your mother and I'll always love you!" I was like please you drove a girl to commit suicide. I was mean to Emilie, yes, but I never wanted her to kill herself. I can't believe my own mother did that. What makes it even more unbelievable is that my mom made one of her best friend's daughter's to kill herself. On my phone I wrote "I'll never forgive you!" and I was about to send it when I looked up and I screamed. Everything went black from there.

**Police Officer's POV**

I finally found the woman in question's daughter, but it wasn't a good sight when I finally found her. Her car was crashed against a pole. I didn't know how long she was there, but I didn't hesitate to call 911 to get this girl some help. When I looked through the cracked window her arms and face were pretty banged up bleeding pretty badly, I just hoped that this girl would be fine.

**Flora's POV the next day**

I was at the hospital the next day after Stella was arrested, but then released, and the day after Kiersten almost died. I stood at the entrance of the room while Stella sat in a chair, with her back to me, next to Kiersten who was unconscious. We were in silence, except for the heart rate machine, until I spoke out.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're now going through the pain that I'm going through. I'm sorry that you thought my daughter was so threatening, but I don't see why you did. I'm also sorry that our friendship wasn't real," Stella didn't say anything and I looked over to Kiersten. "I hope Kiersten is ok Stella, but I will see you in court," I left the room, but before I went too far I could hear Stella crying.

As I walked further from the room I started thinking. I guess you could say that there's a moral to all that's happened to me, but honestly I don't know what it is. Stella and I aren't friends anymore, but I guess you could say these last few months have made us closer than ever. Kiersten may never walk again, but I hope she does. I don't know if she'll ever forgive her mother. I wonder what my life will be like in two years. Thirty-six and still single I guess. Maybe I'll move out of this town and start fresh somewhere.

**The next day**

I was in the kitchen drinking some coffee and looking at some stuff on the internet when I heard my door open. I turned to see Jen who I now trusted again.

"Hey Mrs. V do you mind if you come to the high school with me?"

"Do I need to go to the high school?"

"Just trust me and believe me it won't be as bad as last time."

I got up and we headed to the high school. When I got there she took me to the theater room. There was a big banner on the stage reading "Kindness Matters." Jen lead me to a seat in the front next to Mrs. Knot, and then Jen headed up towards the podium on the stage.

"Hello, I'm here today to talk about Emilie Vandalite. Emilie Vandalite we've lost this semester because we senior students were ignorant enough to bully her to death. She may have killer herself, but it was us who drove her to commit suicide. Everyone who bullied her or forwarded that text is somehow responsible for her death. What I am proposing her today may seem like a big gesture, but I think it's the last thing we can do for Emilie. We give up our phones for the rest of the school year and we get them back right before we leave this school and head off for college," Jen walked to get a green container and showed everyone her phone right before she placed it in the bin. Nobody volunteered at first, but then I saw Drake get up and walk up to the stage and give up his phone. Then everyone else started to walk up and give up their phones for the rest of the school year.

When I returned home I decided to look at some of Emilie's happier videos on her vlog. I clicked on one video that was entitled "Things That Make Me Happy." It was Emilie in her room and Jen in the back round sitting on her bed reading a magazine.

"Ok things that make me happy. I like Christmas movies in August, but by Christmas I'm sick of them. I also like daises. I also love lipstick-"

"Wait lipstick I just remembered you borrowed mine and you never gave it back to me! You little brat!" Jen joked around with her as she put the magazine down and walked closer to Emilie.

"Ok else makes me happy?" Emilie was thinking until Jen interrupted.

"Her boyfriend makes her happy."

"Yes very umm my friends like Jen make me very happy."

"I'm hungry I'm going to go raid your fridge," Jen said before she left.

"Oh Jen that's on the video now! Oh well. Well what else oh my mom. She's the best person in my life. I wish my dad was too, but my mom will do. If you're watching this you're dead!"

I laughed at her last comment as closed the laptop and got up to go outside. I went into my backyard and I stood in the grass just inhaling the fresh air. All the drama for me dealing with Emilie was over, but really was it? I was a single mom, wait no scratch that single women with no husband and no kids. What would I do? Go out to town and get drunk with some friends and end up in bed with some complete stranger? Umm no and I decided not to move because if I did I would never see Emilie again. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard a tree branch break. I turned myself around and I saw nobody, but I was for sure somebody was there.

"Hello? Who's there? Jen? Drake? If it's one of you, you don't need to hide I trust you," there was no response, but I knew somebody was there. I then got a text from my friend Bloom who told me that she and some of my other friends minus Stella will be in town and we should meet and catch up. "Whoever you are I'm going inside."

I left whoever was out there alone and hopefully the person wouldn't break into my house. I went to my room and I was looking through my wardrobe for when I went out with my friends. I had no clue what to wear, but I was interrupted with somebody wrapping their arms around my waist.

I stood there frozen unable to speak or to see who it was. All I knew was that somebody was in my house and could kill me or hold me hostage. We stood there in silence as I felt the person's breath on the back of my neck and the person's hands started to dig into the front of my pants, but it felt kind of good. It wasn't until a couple minutes later that I finally spoke.

"W-w-who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" the stranger asked me in a deep voice so I guessed it was a man.

"N-n-no how would I remember you if I don't know you?"

"Because," the man took his hands out of my pants and turned me around, "I'm your husband."

I finally looked to see Helia. Here I thought I was going to be seduced by some stranger. My mind then started to wonder off. It's been sixteen years since I saw him and now he's here again. I thought he left me and never wanted another part of me. As I wondered he started at me.

"I thought you left me."

"Now Flora I know I have lots of explaining to do, but I never left you. I was going to leave you a note, but there wasn't any time. Look let's just rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow I'll explain. And I know what happened to Emilie," he let go of me and laid me on the bed and started kissing me. Maybe I was wrong I was going to be seduced, but not by a stranger, but by my love.

It's been years since I felt like this. I haven't been with another man for sixteen years and now my umm I don't know if he's my husband or ex, but who cares. Helia and I were acting like teenagers again since we haven't done this since we were teenagers. I remember that day I was sixteen and he was eighteen and we ended up with Emilie one of our best mistakes ever. I knew whatever Helia had done and took him sixteen years I could forgive him if he doesn't have a second family. Then hopefully we can start fresh, except for losing Emilie.

**Please Review! I wanna know what you think.  
><strong>

**Ok there you have it the ending of Questions and Answers and I got this up really soon! Ok my ending, but the actual movie ends at the part where Flora closes the laptop. I thought it was a dumb ending though so I added on and yes I'm doing an epilogue.**

**Oh and I bet you want to know the name to the movie this was a reenactment from. The movie is called **_**Sexting in Suburbia. **_**Go on my profile and there's some links on there to see parts of the movie and the trailer. (Trust me got to my profile so you don't have to look at other crap people post on YouTube about this movie.) Now I'll just tell you who is who even though you could probably figure it out yourself.**

**Flora is Rachel Van Cleve**

**Emilie is Dina Van Cleve**

**Drake is Mark Carey**

**Jen is Claire Stevens**

**Kiersten is Skylar Reid**

**Stella is Patricia Reid**

**Ok I think I covered all the main characters. Helia he's not an actual character in the movie though I just felt like adding him. I haven't seen the full movie playing in a while, but if it does it'll probably be on lifetime or a channel like that. Ok I think I wasted enough of your time so I'll let you go now and remember to review.**


End file.
